A broad range of liquids, creams, lotions, emulsions, oils, gels, etc. have been used for topical application to the skin to protect the skin from various elements or conditions such as the sun, wind, cold and dryness or to treat the skin after it has been subjected to such elements or conditions, or after it has been cut or abraded. These products covering a wide range of cosmetics are generally used to help maintain the skin in its normal condition, to aid in restoring it to its normal condition, or to improve the visual appearance of the skin. The skin conditions addressed by cosmetics and treatment compositions are too numerous to mention.
Activated platelet factors such as platelet derived growth factor have been shown to be useful wound healing substances. Knighton in International Patent Publication Number WO86/03122 teaches the preparation of platelet-drived growth factor (PDGF) and platelet-derived angiogenesis factor (ADAF) by the activation of platelet-rich plasma from whole blood with thrombin. These activated factors are then applied to a non-healing wound in a medicated salve.
Knighton et al. in "Role of Platelets and Fibrin in the Healing Sequence," Annals of Surgery, 196, 379-388 (1982) describe the successful treatment of a non-healing wound in patient upon the administration of a ten-unit platelet transfusion. As the title of the article suggests, the role of platelets in the wound healing is described.
Knighton et al. in "Classification and Treatment of Chronic Nonhealing Wounds," Annals of Surgery, 204, 322-320 (1986) describe the successful treatment of wounds in patients using platelet-derived wound healing factors (PDWHF) obtained from each patient's blood.